


Daughter of the Ark

by lears_daughter



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lears_daughter/pseuds/lears_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Jewels/The 100 fusion. It's been 97 years since humanity has seen a new Queen born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Ark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Black Jewels Trilogy or The 100.

Perhaps the most tragic consequence of humanity's retreat to the Ark was one no one had dreamed of: no Queens were born in the ninety-seven years humankind sheltered on the great space station.

After the last Earth-born Queen died, there was panic, chaos. It took six of the Ark's most powerful Warlord Princes to reinstate order through the establishment of a ruling Council. Peace was restored, but fragile. Humankind endured.

When Abby was very young, there were those who believed she was to be the Ark's first Queen. She was imperious enough, certainly, and had charisma that drew others to her. As she grew, however, it became clear that she was not to be the Ark's shining hope. She was not a Queen, but she was a Healer, and a damn fine one. She saved countless lives with her hands, her Craft, and the Red Jewel hanging around her neck.

Abby's daughter Clarke was to be a Healer too; that was evident from the girl's first faltering steps. Clarke was always more reserved than Abby had been; almost mistrusting, only relaxing among her own family and the Jahas.

When Abby's life fell apart--when she had no choice but to betray her own husband--when Clarke was ripped from her grasp and thrown into solitary confinement--she believed she had experienced hope for the last time. Then the vote came to the Council, and, extraordinarily, she found herself voting in favor of an almost certain death sentence for her daughter. She had to believe, though, had to hope that the Hundred would be able to survive Earth. That Clarke would survive.

Abby insisted on being there when Clarke was released from her confinement. It had been a year since she'd seen her daughter, a year of imagining the girl going quietly mad.

In truth, Clarke looked better than Abby expected. Thin and drawn, tired, but strong and all the stronger when Abby returned her Birthright Sapphire Jewel.

Abby barely had time to explain what was happening before Clarke was being pulled away from her. Her heart pounding in her ears, Abby reached for Clarke, desperate for one last touch before they were separated again, and that was when she saw it. The black fingernail on Clarke's little finger. A black fingernail that could only be concealing one thing: a Black Widow's snake tooth.

Abby stumbled to a halt, staring after Clarke in shock. Black Widows were the only witches rarer than Queens. As far as Abby knew, there had never been a Black Widow on the Ark. Not until now. Not until her daughter was locked in a cage and forced to teach herself the secret Craft.

The next days were marked by Abby's desperation to reinstate contact with Earth, with Clarke. Desperate attempt after desperate attempt, interspersed with her efforts to fend off Kane's attempts to take power. Then, at last, Raven made radio contact from the ground.

Abby stood in the control room, her fists clenched at her sides, and waited as Raven moved away from the camera and Clarke appeared on screen.

For the first time in years, Abby's heart unclenched. Clarke smiled. She leaned forward. And the chain around her neck, hidden under her shirt, swung out and revealed an Ebon-gray Jewel. Her daughter had made the Offering to the Darkness and come away with the second most powerful Jewel there was. The most powerful Jewel of anyone on the Ark. Even Chancellor Jaha only wore the Gray.

Over the next few hours, Abby was introduced to the other leaders of the Hundred. There was a Warlord Prince named Finn, who wore the Green. Bellamy, another Warlord Prince, older, wore the Sapphire. Octavia, a Witch, extraordinarily, wore Birthright Red.

Speaking to these extraordinary young people, looking at them as leaders in their own right, Abby saw how they gravitated around Clarke. How they looked to Clarke for answers. How Bellamy, hotheaded even for a Warlord Prince, acceded to Clarke's firm opinions about how the camp should be run.

Abby looked, and she saw, and she recognized the first Queen humanity had seen in almost a hundred years. And she knew that whatever happened to the Ark, the children would survive.

Clarke was a Queen, young and untried but strong and determined. With her to lead them, there was no force on Earth that could destroy the Hundred.


End file.
